


Not Another Night

by bloodykiss147



Series: Night Series [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: A good ol' trip to the Gomorrah fuck hut





	

The hotel suite was full, the Courier and Cas took shots as Veronica sipped her drink and watched affectionately. Lily wandered around mumbling to herself about her grandkids. Raul tinkered with something at the workbench with ED-E hovering around. Rex was asleep by the Courier's leg. Boone had left earlier and Arcade followed after, which cause the Courier to laugh because she knew all too well where they were going. As soon as the elevator doors closed Veronica started smiling and the group burst into giggling conversation.

 

Outside the Lucky 38 Arcade walked down the street and slipped into Gomorrah, he didn't have any weapons so after a quick pat down he was let through with a welcome. Arcade walked through the casino into Brimstone and exited into the courtyard. Arcade had to admit the courtyard was beautiful at night. Many of the tents had lights on and shadows of people inside. For all the activity going on the courtyard was rather quiet. Arcade started walking to one of the corner tents in the back. He stopped outside and took a deep breath.   
  


They haven't spoke much about what happened the night they got drunk together and ended up fucking on the Courier's bed. Arcade was worried Boone was taking it bad and was going to try and forget about it. Arcade was absolutely shocked when Boone came up to him and asked to meet at Gomorrah. Arcade was the one who suggested the tents or as Courier liked to call them "the Gomorrah fuck huts" though Arcade thought they were more like tents. Boone turned bright red before coughing an agreement and leaving as fast as he showed up. Arcade could think of a thousand reasons this night will end poorly, but instead he just took another breath and entered the tent.   


Boone was sitting on the large thick pile of pillows and blankets. A bottle of wine was in his hand and he took a large gulp before handing it over to Arcade who was still standing in the doorway. He smiled as he fully enters the tent, he takes the bottle and his shoes off before joining Boone in the pile.   
  


"I hope they wash these" Arcade said.   
  


Boone laughed making Arcade's heart skip. Boone was already flushed from the wine though Arcade suspects he has had a few drinks at the bar first. Arcade was about to comment when Boone grabbed him gently by the back of his head and kissed him. Boone was a lot neater of a kisser when he was less drunk. Arcade would bet he was an amazing kisser sober. Boone slipped his tongue into Arcade's mouth and all he could think about was the feeling of Boone's firm kiss.   


Arcade pulled Boone's T-shirt up then moved his hands around the sniper's chest. Boone moved back slightly flushed, Arcade could feel his warm breath on his lips. Their eyes met for a moment before Boone kissed Arcade again. Arcade slid his hand behind Boone and down cupping his ass as well as he could while they both sat up. Boone took this as a sign to move a little faster so he pushed Arcade down and knelt over him. They didn't break the kiss until both became light headed then Boone stripped Arcade's shirt off and started placing light kisses around his nipples. Arcade squirmed and moaned loudly into his elbow. Boone moved lower stopping his kisses just above the hem of Arcade's pants. In a fluid motion he unzipped his pants and pulled his dick from his boxers. Arcade gasped as the air hit his heated member. Boone started licking the base before moving to lap at the pre-cum leaking from his head. Arcade tried not to moan loudly in some vain attempt at common decency being in a public place.   


Boone took Arcade into his mouth down to the balls. Arcade let out a long moan as Boone bobbed up and down. Arcade could feel himself cumming already, Boone coughed slightly swallowing what he could. He kissed Arcade; giving him a taste of himself. Boone sat up, Arcade drank some of the wine as Boone stripped his clothes.   
  


"Not the best strip tease I've seen" Arcade commented.   
  


Boone huffed but said nothing, once he was naked he fully removed Arcade's pants. Boone was on his knees with Arcade between him kissing his thigh. He could hear Boone opening the condom that he handed to Arcade to put on. 

Once it was on Boone laid down putting himself between Arcade's leg. Arcade took his hand and guided him to his mouth, he took Boone's fingers in his mouth coating them in saliva. Boone's breathing hitched as Arcade sucked his fingers eagerly. He removed them and started teasing Arcade's asshole, Arcade was already hard again. He put one finger in moving it around slowly letting Arcade adjust. He added the second finger and repeated the process and then with the third.   
  


"Boone please hurry" Arcade almost begged.   
  


Boone was a man of infinite self control in bed; Arcade could tell he was extremely turned on, but only slightly.   


Boone removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Boone slowly pushed in not wanting to hurt Arcade. He gave Arcade a moment to relax before he started moving again. It only took a few hits before Boone hit Arcade's prostate. Arcade moan and swore as he continued to hit that spot. Boone started moving faster, his infinite control started running out. Arcade moaned and came again, his insides constricted around Boone. He came with a grunt then fell on Arcade breathing heavily. He caught his breath then removed himself from Arcade. He tied the condom and threw it to a corner before laying back down.   


Arcade stretched laying himself on top of Boone, he was still breathing hard. Arcade smiled at him kissing him gently on the lips. He was a little hesitant, because Boone left before without a word and Arcade didn't want to scare him off this time. Boone lifted his head lazily kissing Arcade before laying back down taking Arcade with him. They laid for a little while before returning to the Lucky 38 together.   



End file.
